Won't Let You Go
by ShelbyQueen25
Summary: Art Based; Sakura takes it into her care to clean the Uchiha compound monthly. She always has, and always will. But this one time, just once, she decides not to bring her weapons with her. Her mistake.


_**Won't Let You Go**_

There was someone standing over her, but she couldn't make a single detail or feature, only able to make out a haze of colors; hues of blues, blacks, and a small bit of claret. Her eyes gave no support, as if they weren't quite yet fully formed, just oval globes of jelly, waiting to mature into something useful from under her eyelids. Her other senses kicked into overdrive, but they were no help either. After a moment, she could just make out a hazy silhouette of a man; the shoulders were much too broad to be a woman's; but nothing else.

The vision moved, and she strained to hear his movements, but instead, she heard his voice. Oh, his sweet wonderful voice rung in her ears long after he left. Her eyelids slowly closed, and she sunk further into the bed. He was beyond her reach; both physically and mentally and the realization made her drowsy.

"_Wake up soon; I've got questions for you, Sakura."_

Sakura… was that her name? She had no more time to ponder the question, as she fell into a deep slumber, still thinking of the man's silky voice and his questionable proclamation.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, gradually avoiding the bright afternoon sun shining in though the open-curtained windows. Her eyes, now in working order, thankfully, searched for the man from last night, but she as alone in the sunlit room.

Her body ached, like she slept with all her limbs under her, in some painstaking restraint. She could not think of a reason, any reason, for her discomfort. She lifted her head off the pillowed bed, and soon the rest of her body followed. She searched the room for a door and found two. Going out the one farthest from the window (she figured the other was a washroom), she ventured into a long hallway; many portraits of aristocratic men and women lined the walls, and it took her a second to realize where she was.

Then the rest of her memories flooded her mind.

Her name was Haruno, Sakura; her best friend was Yakamana, Ino; and she was in the Uchiha manor. Cleaning.

She took a startled step back. A new sensation rolled over her body, surfacing over her rising panic. She was _cold._

Sakura, the name felt unfamiliar in her thoughts, was a ninja, and a capable one to boot. Nothing would have been able to sneak up on her, especially in the echo-prone complex. How could she have been knocked out?

She didn't have any of her ninja gear on her persona, nothing to protect her from awaiting dangers; why would she? She was only doing her roundly cleaning.

She always came to the Uchiha Manor, cleaning the out the whole grounds, once or twice a month. She had a few weapons stashed here and there, but when she looked, none where found.

How could they _all_ be gone? she thought. _I'm the only one with unrestrained access to the Uchihas' manor. _Who could have taken her weapons and knocked her out, all without her noticing.

Sakura flew down the stairs to the first level. What if Uchiha, Itachi was there? Would he attack her because she was in his home?

She never once thought of his younger brother.

She had to report the unknown presence to the Hokage immediately. Almost halfway to the door, her breath was knocked out of her the second her foot lifted of the last stair. Her body hit the cold, hard wood and Sakura struggled in her white sundress against the unknown weight onto top of her, with no avail.

"Stop struggling."'

The same voice from last night whispered harshly in her ear and his warm breath caressed her cold skin.

"_Now_."

The weight leaned down on her heavily, and she could no longer move. Still face down against the floor, her eyes widened, and she felt the man's head lean down into her pink locks, taking heavy sniffs of her hair.

"Sasuke-kun."

He, Sasuke, smirked into her neck.

"About time."

Sakura craned her head to get a glimpse of her teammate. "What're you do-"

With another breath of air warming her skin, he shook his head and flipped her over. Still straddling her, he leaned down brushed his lips against her bare neck. "What're you doing here… Sakura-chan?" he stole her question off her lips, nuzzling the side of her face.

"I-uh, um, was, uh-"She drew in a breath as he started trailing butterfly kisses up her neck and down her jawline.

"What was that?" His warm words danced along her lips, and her mind grew hazy again.

"Clean...ing."

"Cleaning? This old place? You shouldn't have bothered."

"Y-yeah."

Her mind started to shut down; the combination of lips brushing against her skin, his breath brushing her skin, and him brushing her skin was enough to make her faint in spite of her ninja rank. He was engulfing her senses: sight, hearing, smell,_ touch_, and now taste.

Sakura gasped yet again as his lips pushed against her own, and he took the chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth, exploring her cavern. After another moment of her compliance, he went for the kill.

"Do you know what my second goal is, after avenging my family, _Sakura_?"

He continued, not giving her a chance to answer.

"My goal is to rebuild my clan."

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura found she was pregnant.

"I won't let you go, Sakura."

"I know, Sasuke-kun.

I know."

* * *

So this was supposed to go with vbsuper's art piece, Won't Let You Go on deviantART. I don't think I did it much justice, but hey, better than nothing, right?


End file.
